Sleeping Arrangements
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: During a mission farther away, Jace, Magnus and Alec have to take a hotel. They only have one double-bed bedroom left and Magnus' magic is too drained to help out or portal them away. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Sleeping Arrangements || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Sleeping Arrangements – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), pining, fluff, bed sharing

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: there was only one bed_

During a mission farther away, Jace, Magnus and Alec have to take a hotel. They only have one double-bed bedroom left and Magnus' magic is too drained to help out or portal them away.

**Sleeping Arrangements**

_Writer's Month_

Jace was staring at the bed with horrified eyes. _There was only one bed_. The room was not very large and there was only one bed in the room. The receptionist had said so, but seeing the small bed was far more real than hearing the apologetic woman say the words.

"I am _so_ exhausted", sighed Magnus as he simply collapsed backward onto the bed.

He heaved another, more dramatic sigh. Alec grunted in agreement as he walked past Jace and dumped their bags on the small table. There wasn't even a couch in here. And the hotel didn't have any additional beds that could just be put up in the room. They were _completely_ booked. It was a miracle they had this one free room, thanks to a short-notice cancellation. Still, they were three people – two happily married people and then there was Jace.

"I'm sorry we relied so much on you, babe", muttered Alec apologetically.

Magnus sat up enough to pull Alec close and kiss him. "Nonsense. That's why I came with you. And... honestly, I appreciate it. I'm so glad to have my magic back, but with Lorenzo still being High Warlock it's... odd. Out of place, that's how I feel. So I appreciate the chance to use a lot of magic, of _my_ magic, again. And also to... get out of New York."

Jonathan had wreaked havoc throughout the world, Los Angeles wasn't the only Institute he had wiped out. There were cities without Shadowhunters right now and while they were still trying to fill the vacant spots, crime didn't just stop. As one of the fully stocked Institutes, they had of course offered to help out too. Magnus had joined Jace and Alec on this mission in Rio.

And now, after a very long day of fighting and helping out, the three had to get a hotel room because the Institute in Rio was still being rebuild after Jonathan's more vicious attack. It was also vacation season so most hotels were packed. They could be glad they had gotten _one_ room.

"Did you fall asleep standing, blondie?", asked Magnus amused.

"Yeah. No, I mean... I'm going to the bathroom first", sighed Jace.

He squeezed past the bed and into the bathroom to get a closed door between himself and Magnus and Alec. Which was stupid. Probably. But... he had developed some serious feelings for them in the past year. Or rather, he had realized he had always had strong feelings for Alec. That realization had started after the memory demon, very slowly it crawled up on Jace and by the time he realized that the reason he had wanted Alec as his parabatai – because he loved Alec more than anyone else, he wanted to always have this bond with Alec, but it was actually _romantic_, which... he had never put together because _how_ could he? He had literally never seen romantic love before he had become parabatai with Alec and the concept of being gay was one he had never really encountered before either. Only seeing Magnus and Alec slowly falling for each other made Jace realize that _that_ was even an option. That _that_ was what he was feeling for Alec. But Alec already had Magnus at that point, so Jace had plenty of time fretting about his sexuality and about his feelings.

He came to terms with being pansexual, after spending far too much time with Simon Lewis, who was like an encyclopedia on all things weird, including the incredibly broad, complicated catalog of mundie sexualities. Thankfully, Simon hadn't questioned why Jace was interested and asking questions, he just seemed happy to be bonding with Clary's brother at the time.

Then, things got complicated _again_, because Jace was forced to move in with Magnus and spent months living with Magnus, getting to know him very well. He wasn't just kind and generous, he was quirky, fun, gorgeous – and Jace had managed to fall for him. He blamed the whole 'thinking about his feelings' problem, because suddenly he _had_ them. And then he learned a new word from Simon – polyamorous. That seemed to fit and was easier for him to accept because he had had threesomes before and foursomes and he really liked being with more than one partner in general, so being in a _romantic_ relationship with more than one person felt... right.

The problem however was that Alec and Magnus were not just in a relationship, they were _married_. Jace had been Alec's best man. He had been there throughout their relationship ever since they got together and he _saw_ and he... _felt_. The thing was, he had to keep that to himself. Because Alec was his parabatai and even though he had loved Jace once upon a time, that didn't mean he still had any feelings for Jace, because he was clearly married to an absolute _catch_ and was in love with Magnus.

Once he was showered, he felt a little better. Refreshed. The fight against the demons today had been exhausting and this was at least freeing him from the dust and slime and other demon-remains. His head also felt a bit clearer after the cold shower. Looking around, he realized he had fled from the bedroom in such a haste, he hadn't brought any clothes with him. Sighing, Jace wrapped his towel around his waist before heading back to the bedroom.

/break\

Magnus laid contently sprawled out on the bed, all his body wanted was to sleep and recharge to regather his magic. There was the perk of his husband laying next to him, looking about as exhausted as Magnus felt. The bed was not very big, the two of them fit on it rather comfortably but for three people it was going to be quite the tight squeeze. He could see those exact thoughts on Alec's face too, the archer was flushed a light red as he stared onto the empty space on Magnus' other side, calculating exactly how much space Jace would be take up.

"Do you want to lay in the middle, darling?", asked Magnus lowly, voice teasing.

"I don't know if I'd survive that", muttered Alec with furrowed brows.

It made Magnus laugh softly before he kissed his husband's cheek. It was endearing. Even though Magnus had been so determined to make Alec fall out of love with Jace and in love with him, along the way Magnus had found himself falling for the gorgeous blonde too. What could he say, he was a one soul at a time kind of guy and the soul he had fallen in love with belonged to two people. The months of having the blonde as his house guest had greatly enabled that. Seeing Jace work out, walk around half-naked, joke, take care of the cats, cook for the two of them.

When the bathroom door opened again, Magnus could _hear_ his husband die next to him. Jace was only wearing a towel around his waist, all that delicious, toned, waxed chest bare, with some water running down his runes. His hair was wet and loose – he always had the bobby-pins keeping it perfectly in place normally, or even tied it into a small bun at the back of his head.

"...Forgot my clothes", grunted Jace in explanation.

Magnus couldn't help but grin a little as he watched the blonde get dressed once he had found his bag. He was facing away from them, yet still – when that towel came off, that perfectly shaped, nice, round ass was facing Magnus and Alec. Alec made a small, miserable noise and buried his face in Magnus' chest. Jace put on low-riding sweat-pants before he turned to look at them.

"Are you going to sleep standing...?", asked Magnus slowly.

"No. I'm...", grunted Jace, motioning at the ground. "Gonna take the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous", chided Magnus unimpressed. "Good puppies get to sleep at their masters' feet, at the very least. Not on the floor. Really now!"

"Magnus", hissed Alec, cheeks red as he glared at his husband.

"Oh, the puppy knows I'm just teasing", assured Magnus lightly. "Right, puppy?"

Jace heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know Magnus is teasing. You won't believe the amount of stray puppy jokes I had to endure while living with him."

"I still think we should have kept the puppy, Alexander", sighed Magnus with a pout.

After Lorenzo had taken Magnus' loft, Jace had moved back to the Institute and, obviously, when Magnus got the loft back and moved in with his husband, Jace _didn't_. Rolling his eyes, Jace sat down on the corner of the bed. This bed was not made for three people, it was barely made for two.

"I can take the floor. Slept in more uncomfortable spots", muttered Jace awkwardly.

"Stop being ridiculous, Goldilocks. Lay down and shut up", grunted Magnus pointedly.

Once Jace was within reach, Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Jace onto the bed. The blonde stumbled a little as he landed next to Magnus and, thanks to the limited space, found himself pressed close up against Magnus' side, his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Good night, you two", whispered Magnus gently, kissing _both_ their heads.

/break\

Jace woke up feeling warm and safe and comfortable. He frowned though when he realized why he felt so warm and comfortable, because he was snuggled up against Magnus, with Alec pressed against his back, Alec's arms around his waist holding him so close his legs and back were fully pressed against Alec's front, Alec having one hand resting possessively on top of Jace's parabatai-rune. Magnus was slightly turned onto his side so he could wrap one arm half around Jace too.

"...I went to bed on the other side of this bed", noted Jace. "Not as the filling in a Malec sandwich."

"A Malec sandwich? Has someone been spending too much time with Simon, using relationship names like that", laughed Magnus delighted. "And yes, you did. Halfway through the night, you had a nightmare, I think. You started shaking a little and whining and then you just... rolled over me like I wasn't even there to snuggle up against your parabatai for safety."

"...Oh", grunted Jace a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I don't mind, sweetheart. You're very good for cuddling, you know", smirked Magnus. "Very comfortable. You know you fit... very well right there, into a Malec sandwich, as you say."

"...Right", whispered Jace doubtfully, staring up at the warlock.

"You're still having nightmares about the Owl, right?", whispered Alec lowly, nosing his neck.

"Yeah", admitted Jace. "I didn't want to worry you. I'm... dealing with it."

"Sweetheart, no one expects you to be good again already", whispered Magnus gently, cupping Jace's cheek. "You're been through hell. The last year... it was hard on all of us, but you actually _died_ and then were possessed and the... torture you went through. That doesn't just go away."

"I just... want it to go away though", mumbled Jace, sounding devastated.

"When we go back home, I want you to go to the Silent Brothers", stated Alec. "No buts. Please. I can't... I can't see you like this, Jace, it's breaking my heart. We wanted to send you to the Silent Brothers when we _only_ thought it was your... mental health. But... that's still there and on top of it, you... died and were possessed. I... I need someone to help you in a way I _can't_."

His arms around Jace's waist tightened, pulling him closer, holding him safe. Jace closed his eyes, maybe to relish in the feeling, maybe to avoid the tears to fall from his eyes. This moment right here, he felt safe and whole and good. He was trying _so hard_ to fight the things in his head alone.

"You are not alone, Jace", stated Magnus firmly. "You have Alexander and me. You have Isabelle and Maxwell. We all want you to get better, but we don't expect you to do it alone."

Jace looked up at Magnus with large, hopeful eyes. "I can't go to the Silent Brothers. I wanted to and then _Clary_ said that... it... I could lose being an active Shadowhunter and that's too much a risk. It's not worth it. And now I'm... I'm afraid to lose it. What am I if I am not a Shadowhunter?"

"You're still _you_", stated Magnus seriously. "Clary... was a frightened child when she warned you and tried to find a loophole. You had died and she had brought you back to life and the consequences could be dire for the both of you, she didn't know what to do. But if you don't want to talk to the Silent Brothers, then... would you consider mundie therapy?"

"Sure, explain to a mundie how I was experimented on with pure angel-blood by a lunatic who wanted to kill all Downworlders?", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"Mundie therapy. I didn't way with a mundie doctor. I have _many _friends, among them also some doctors. A therapist who is a Downworlder, who knows about all the things around", offered Magnus. "Please consider it. I have been... seeing someone too, since..." Magnus paused. "I _know_ I didn't take losing my magic well and going to Edom was... not helping. Seeing my father again had not helped. I... didn't want to. I tried to drown my troubles in alcohol."

Jace averted his eyes. He knew that. Had seen it. Had no idea what to do or how to help, but Magnus had been drinking _so much_, got more passive-aggressive with the drinking, tried to hide his problems. It had hurt Jace to see Magnus like this and to feel so helpless.

"Alexander pushed me to get help and I did. And I... think it is helping", continued Magnus gently. "I don't want to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with, but if it could help you."

Jace took a shaky breath and sneaked out of their arms and the bed. "We should get ready. We have a lot to do today too. The sooner we get to it, the sooner we'll be done."

Alec and Magnus watched him with sad eyes, but followed suit.

/break\

Admittedly, Magnus was far less exhausted when they returned to the hotel that night, but he didn't _want_ to open a portal because right here, there was only one bed and he got to share it with both his favorite Shadowhunters. It was selfish and maybe a tiny bit immoral, but oh well.

"I'm _so_ tired", sighed Magnus as he sprawled himself out on the bed.

Jace sat up against the wall, arms around his legs. "...Would you... give me the number of that friend of yours who could... help me? Just to... try. See."

Magnus smiled gently and also sat up. The two were alone in the bedroom, Alec was taking a shower right now. He wrapped an arm around Jace and pulled him closer so the blonde was resting against him, nuzzling into the warlock. Always the touch-starved little puppy seeking cuddles, something Magnus had noticed early on into Jace's stay at the loft. One of the reasons the nickname stuck, aside from that kicked puppy-dog look on Jace's face when he had stood in front of Magnus' door, staring at him like a stray looking for home and a shelter.

"Thank you for considering it", whispered Magnus gently. "Me and Alexander, we worry."

"I... realized that", sighed Jace and ducked his head. "When you said, this morning, that you were getting help. I thought... about how helpless I felt seeing you like that. I... don't want to make you guys feel like that. And... I want to get better. I just... don't know how."

"That's... good", nodded Magnus. "And that's what professionals are for, honey. People can't always pull themselves up on their own, sometimes we need... help."

Jace hummed, face buried in Magnus' chest, eyes closed. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. By the time Alec came out of the bathroom, Jace was curled together on Magnus' lap.

"See. He _is_ a puppy. Has perfect lap-size", stated Magnus teasingly.

Alec heaved a sigh and crawled into bed next to Magnus. They carefully adjusted the already sleeping blonde to lay between them, just like he had this morning.

"He _does_ make for an excellent filling in a Malec sandwich", mused Magnus.

Alec grunted at that though he wrapped Jace up in a tight hug before leaning up to kiss his husband gently. The way Magnus smiled at him made Alec feel warm and as much as Alec always enjoyed coming to bed to Magnus, he had to admit that having _both_ his husband and the other half of his soul wait in bed for him was... special. Good. Fantastic.

"What our puppy is missing is an Alexander", whispered Magnus gently.

"He _has_ me. I'm his parabatai. He knows I love him", argued Alec offended.

"No, no, I know that, love", interrupted Magnus carefully. "Not like that. Like... I had you. Coming home to you every night, having the comfort of your arms every night. He gets away with putting on a brave face all day long and cracking at night, when he is alone. The nightmares, he gets away with hiding them because he is alone. That's what I mean."

"You mean that what Jace's mental health needs is a boyfriend", snorted Alec pointedly.

"If you put it like that...", sighed Magnus. "No, true love does not magically fix his PTSD and the other issues. But having someone at his side to rely on, willing to support and love him through this time, I think it can _help_. I think _we_ can help him."

"You're awful, Magnus Lightwood", sighed Alec. "You know exactly what to say to me. Of course do I want to help him, he is _my soul_, I would do _anything_ if it'd help him even a bit."

"I know I am, Alexander Bane", countered Magnus teasingly.

It made Alec laugh a little and nuzzle up to him. It was a thing they did, since each had kept his own last name even after the wedding, they liked to call each other by their own last name sometimes.

"Thank you, Magnus", whispered Alec gently. "For... wanting to help him. For _loving_ him. He's..."

"He is part of your soul", finished Magnus with a knowing nod. "How could I not love him? The two of you, you are one. And I love all of you, my darling."

Alec sighed and buried his face in Jace's soft, golden hair, ear pressed against Magnus' chest, listening to his husband's soothing heartbeat. He could _really_ get used to this, exactly this.

"...You... know I'm still awake", whispered Jace slowly.

Alec stopped breathing and stared up at his husband to _fix this_. Magnus just looked down at the blonde who was peeking up rather reluctantly now, like he had considered just faking sleep for the rest of the night. It must have taken him some courage to speak up after all.

"Mh, perhaps don't talk about the person you share a bed with while they're in the bed", mused Magnus thoughtfully. "Excuse us for talking about you like that, but... now it's all in the open, I suppose. We... like, no nonsense, we love you."

"I... heard that. Why? I mean, you have each other", questioned Jace confused.

"I have loved you since the day we met. I've _always_ loved you Jace and I never stopped loving you", blurted Alec out as he sat up some. "I love you so much. And... you... you heard Magnus. You and me, we are _one_. He loves me... so he loves you too. We love you."

Jace was biting his lips hard to keep them from quivering. "I... I want that. What you said before. Your help. Your... Your comfort. This, right now, is... it feels so _safe_. I miss feeling safe... I just..."

He swallowed hard and was pulled into a tight hug from both sides. And then he was kissed on his cheeks from both sides. He felt overwhelmed by this, by the possibilities, the offer. He closed his eyes and took a deep, relieved sigh, before falling asleep for real, in the arms of the men he loved.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Jace cuddles! Sharing a bed had to go to Malace, because Jace snuggled up between Mag and Alec is just always good! ;D Aaand thusly, we conclude Writer's Month. Huh. It's gonna be so relaxing to not post every single day. xD_


End file.
